Dulce
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: No le conocía la cara, no conocía más de ese escurridizo ladrón, pero sabía que lo amaba lo suficiente como para permitirse este tipo de cosas íntimas. Al igual que el ladrón aprovechaba que su Tantei estuviese con su cuerpo de adolescente. Kaishin/Shinkai.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Gosho Aoyama, su original creador.**

¡Ciao! ¿Cómo están?

Este es un OneShot de la pareja, KaiShin, recuerden, el detective y el ladrón^^. ¡Pues bueno, quería una situación bastante inesperada y casi de la nada, y acabó saliendo esto! Por supuesto, están invitados a disfrutar de esta historia Boys Love, pero si no les gusta el género, no les recomendaría la lectura.

 **Clasificación M** ; este fanfic contiene lemon explícito, por lo que está clasificación deberá ser necesaria ¡Gracias!*-*

* * *

 **Dulce {OneShot}**

Él que le viera desde lejos no significaba que se reprimía de acercarse. Su capricho de hacer robos con tal de que su _Tantei-kun_ apareciera le resultaba a la perfección. Bueno, en esta ocasión se sorprendió de ver a _Meitantei_ en vez de verle en su pequeño cuerpo. Hermosa oportunidad de aprovechar. Sonrió por última vez al Inspector Nakamori que gruñía frente a él, dejando caer el pequeño dispositivo de humo, yéndose entre la confusión. Eran sus trucos típicos, sin mucha ciencia, pero esta vez iba a por algo más. Se encaminó a pasos rápidos por el pasillo oscuro para llegar a la última habitación de ese séctor. La puerta daba a un pequeño armario, en el cual Shinichi esperaba aburrido al ladrón. Aunque se sorprendió de ser el ladrón quién haya entrado, cuándo él planeaba salir para atraparle. Creció su incomodidad al verse atrapado entre el cuerpo del ladrón Kaitou, y él mismo. Los artículos de limpieza, que en su lugar ocupaban poco espacio, les habían límitado en la pequeña habitación en la que más de una persona no cabía, al menos no apretada.

— ¡Oh, _Meitantei_!—el ladrón exclamó alegre, mientras volteaba con rapidez el cuerpo de Shinichi, pegándolo a la pared.

— ¡Joder, ¿qué haces?!—reclamó el detective, incómodo, tratando de removerse.

Paró en seco sus intentos al sentir la curiosidad que daba con su trasero. Sabía perfectamente que era, pero hubiese preferido jamás haberlo averiguado. Su vista giró en dirección al ladrón, que se relamió los labios a sabiendas de ser observado. Sí, lo que estaba dando con su trasero era la erección notable de Kaito contra él.

— ¡Kid!—reclamó, empujándose así mismo para intentar huir. Kaito sonrío lascivo, agarrando las caderas del detective que alcanzó a sobresaltarse— Enserio... ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

— Oh, _tantei,_ sé perfectamente porque has venido con tu propio cuerpo.

Shinichi sintió sus mejillas arder, tratando de evitar el repentino calor que le hacía subido para bajarse hasta su propia virilidad. Era inconsebible que el ladrón fuese tan altanero.

— No te la juegues, no he venido para esto.—declaró, tratando de sonar serio y claro, cosa que no le resultó al soltar pequeños gemidos durante su frase.

Kaito había comenzado a empujar sus propias caderas contra las de Shinichi, haciendo un inconveniente contacto que causaba en el detective mucho más de lo que él deseaba. Maldecía su idea de haber venido con su cuerpo con tal de estar a la altura de Kid, pero ya estaba hecho y no entendía porque se encendía así por un hombre. ¡Por un ladrón, joder!

Con habilidad, los dedos bien practicados de Kaito desabrocharon el botón del cinturón de Kaito, que enseguida comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas, llegando hasta el suelo, siendo solo un obstáculo para huir de Shinichi. Kaito sonrió complacido, continuando con el más brusco movimiento de sus caderas. El detective se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del otro sobre su bóxer, gimiendo bajo a lo que su cuerpo daba más a la pared. Esta situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, demasiado.

— ¿Así?—Kaito susurró a su oído, con aquel aliento caliente que despertó poco más en el detective.

Que le gustaban los pechos, ¡Joder! pero, igual podría hacer una excepción con Kaito.

— Ki-kid...—gimió bajito, mordiendo su mano al haberse escuchado así mismo, tan lastimero y suplicante.

Kaito mordió su labio inferior, tirando con su mano izquierda el guante de la otra, sacando el pulcro objeto que cubría sus manos. Su mano libre con aquellos finos y largos dedos se metieron debajo de la ropa interior de Shinichi, tocando por el rededor de las zonas que podía alcanzar ahí debajo. Finalmente agarró la erección del detective, apretándola, causando un sonoro y ronco gemido de los labios de Shinichi, inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás.

— Llámame Kaito,—consintió el ladrón, afianzando su mano sobre aquel miembro tan despierto del detective.

Sonrió por inercia, en medio de gemidos ahogados y un aún peor dolor en la mano de tanto mordisquearla. Se escuchaban pasos lejanos de los agentes, seguramente revisando la zona, asegurándose del escape de Kid y el fracaso que ya estaba sobre ellos. Repentinamente, Shinichi cambió posiciones, alejándose del cuerpo del ladrón que traía a su espalda, para mirarlo de frente. Aquellos ojos azules que jamás había visto lo miraban con deseo, sonriendo a él juguetones. Subió su mano, con la respiración agitada, todo su cuerpo caliente, esperando ver al rostro del causante de semejante acto que podían cometer en un armario, nada romántico. Alcanzó el monóculo, con un temblor dudoso del cuerpo del ladrón, quién se alejó golpeando la otra pared de la minúscula habitación.

— No se puede, _Tantei,_ si me sacas el monóculo, después le dirás a Nakamori quién es la persona tras el sombrero de copa. —declaró nervioso, mientras Shinichi se inclinaba hacía él con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que quiero entregarte?—cuestionó el detective, risueño, recibiendo el asentimiento dudoso por parte de Kaito.—Déjame demostrarte que no.

Shinichi se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo al igual que el ladrón, sin tener la intención de quitarle el monóculo. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Kaito, que permanecía sentado con su espalda a la pared. Vio incluso a través del monóculo esos ojos más azules que los propios suyos, casi violáceos, que miraban escépticos sus intenciones. Acercó su rostro más al del ladrón, para juntar sus labios con suavidad y dulzura, aún con el calentón por debajo, quería transmitirle el cariño que este se había ganado del detective. Joder, si ya había adivinado sus intenciones ocultas, aunque no es como si les fuera a decir a todos que se arriesgó a ir como Shinichi Kudo simplemente para reencontrarse con el ladrón, teniendo un cuerpo _apto._ Se separó, sonriendo aún, mirando a Kaito que aún contenía la duda en su rostro.

— ¿Kudou, tú...?—cuestionó el ladrón, incapaz de completar su duda.

— Shinichi. Solo dime así.—respondió el detective, sin contestar más, para volver a besar los labios del ladrón.

Kaito cogió la mano de Shinichi para subirla nuevamente hasta el monóculo.

— Sácalo, si quieres.—le permitió, sin duda en su mirar. No necesitaba que resolviesen su duda para confiar en ese detective, mucho menos en este momento.

Tembloroso, Shinichi obedeció, retirando el monóculo del ojo del famoso ladrón Kid. Aquellos ojos profundos se clavaron en él, alterándolo. Retiró también el sombrero de copa, dejando al aire aquellos desordenados cabellos que marcaban la diferencia entre él y el ladrón. Se sorprendió de ver aquel rostro, tan deseo, tan tranquilo, únicamente una persona. No un mago escurridizo que burlaba a la policía, simplemente un humano, uno del que estúpidamente Shinichi había caído comenzando a quererlo. Odiaba ser tan débil, jamás pensó en _enamorarse,_ después de todo la relación con Ran se había quedado corta, sin vida, pero seguía siendo su amiga.

— Kaito Kuroba, un placer, Shinichi Kudo.—le sonrío el ladrón, causando el sonrojo en las mejillas del detective.

La capa de sudor les impidió seguir hablando. La camisa abierta de Kaito le permitía a Shinichi una vista total de ese torso bien formado, sin exagerar con músculos marcados, pero con la suficiente dureza para hacerlo saber el ejercicio que el otro hacía. Jamás había visto a la persona bajo la máscara de Kid. Ahora que la veía, la amaba aún más. Recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del ladrón, mientras este se entretenía manoseando su miembro y devorando su cuello.

— Shin-shinichi... Me molesta el pantalón, joder.—declaró Kaito, removiéndose incómodo, haciendo notar al detective la erección del otro por debajo de la tela, de esas que duelen.

Se bajó de él con lentitud, abriendo el cierre del pantalón para ser él quién manoseaba por encima de la tela, tocando, moviendo y en ocasiones tocando directamente. La figura del ladrón, completamente excitada, gimiendo con sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos cerrados lo hacían desear más. Lo que estaba apunto de hacer le dolería, lo sabía de sobra, pero a la mierda el dolor, este ladrón podía provocar más de lo que él creía.

— Bájate el pantalón.—Shinichi ordenó, a su vez retirándose el pantalón y los boxers de golpe, mirando de frente a Kaito, quién correspondió lascivo su gesto.

Tiró de él para volverlo a sentar sobre él. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente.

— ¿Estás seguro?—le cuestionó al detective, antes de hacerlo sentarse completamente.

Shinichi asintió, mientras se iba deslizando con suavidad en el acomodado miembro de Kaito, haciéndolo entrar en él. Gimió al sentirlo entrando. Joder, como dolía. Sus piernas flaqueaban ya sin fuerza, lo único que lo mantenía acomodándose suave eran las manos de Kaito sujetándole el trasero. Dolía de maneras sin iguales, mucho más por que Kaito era bastante bien dotado de ahí abajo. A su vez, el ladrón mordía sus labios, queriendo soltar esos jadeos al sentir la cavidad estrecha y caliente apretándolo ahí dentro. Después de segundos, Shinichi estaba sentado a su totalidad sobre la pelvis del otro, gimiendo del dolor que de a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. Necesitaba algunos minutos para poder acostumbrarse, antes de sentir como esa cosa que lo invadía lo iba a partir.

Kaito sonrío complacido al sentir los ligeros movimientos de cadera de Shinichi, queriendo embestirse. Subió sus manos a las caderas del detective nuevamente, para ayudarlo con su plan. Con lentitud lo hacía subir y bajar, ocasionando en él la sensación de estar a fondo en Shinichi al hallarse nuevamente sentado completamente sobre él, para volver a salir. Lo hacía perder la consciencia, era delicioso en todos sus sentidos. No sabía como había llegado a algo tan íntimo con ese detective, pero no deseaba olvidarlo después de este momento.

— Te amo,...—declaró Shinichi entre jadeos, apoyándose a los hombros de Kaito.

Este sonrío, sintiéndose en el clímax.

* * *

— ¿A quién buscas?—Ran sonrió con amabilidad al desconocido que acababa de llegar a su casa. Su padre miró de soslayo la puerta, decepcionado de no encontrarse una bella mujer, mientras Conan y la liga juvenil permanecían entretenidos en la pantalla del televisor.

— A Conan Edogawa.—respondió Kaito, con su habitual sonrisa, su rostro al descubierto y no más que una camisa clara de manga corta con unos jeans vaqueros azules oscuros. Se veía todo un galán, cosa que incluso la sonrojada Ran podía admitir a viva voz.

Sonoko estaría muriendo de saber que ese galán de ahí a su vez era el príncipe de la Luna llena, que atracaba y se iba, dejando un montón de corazones deseosos a su espalda en cada uno de sus actos. Conan sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho al escuchar la característica voz de su _amante_ en la puerta.

— ¡Co-conan! ¡Preguntan por ti!—Ran gritó hacía el interior del salón, sin despegar la vista del chico frente a ella.

El pequeño detective corrió hasta la puerta, en conjunto de los otros curiosos que le incomodaron, frustrando sus planes de regañar al mayor por haber aparecido de improvisto.

— ¡Kaito... niichan!—suspiró con pesadez, mientras se acercaba a él, golpeándolo suavemente.

No podía decir de todas formas que le desagradece, era su _novio,_ después de todo.

Kaito le sonrió, mientras una vez más dejaba corazones deseosos a su espalda.

— ¡Te regreso en unas horas a Conan-kun!—gritó a la adolescente, que embobada simplemente asintió.

— No deberías arriesgarte.—regañó la voz de Conan, que expresé su sonrisa mientras pegaba su cabeza al pecho del mayor.

— Quería verte, _Shinichi._

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero os haya gustado! Y saben que su opinión anima^^. ¡Bueno, pues eso!

*La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.


End file.
